Scarlet Eyes
by Shido Tooyu
Summary: Homunculus is summoned, yet his master does not want a wish...ending A updated:chapter 3
1. Prologue

**_Scarlet Eyes - A Shadow Of Memories/Destiny fiction_**  
Shido

Warning: This is set after ending A, so possible spoilers ahead.   
Pairing: Eike x Homunculus  
  
  
I can hear bubbles popping. Hundreds and hundreds of them. It's driving me mad; it always does when I'm being summoned. I have to get out of this stupid container...but I can't be bothered to muster up the strength to break it, thanks to that clumsy idiot. Everything was sorted...he was alive; I was free to do as I pleased, instead of wondering when I would be called upon next. But then the Digipad fell, a fragment shattering my fragile skull and sending me back into that wretched stone, imprisoning me until my next master appears and wants a wish granted.  
Speaking of which, I wonder what it will be this time... Riches? Eternal youth? All of the knowledge in the world? Another stupid one, probably. It tends to surprise them, finding out that the artificial life they've _"created"_ is actually a genie imprisoned within the stone. Hopefully this next one will **not** have been clever enough to try the pentagram trick.  
While thinking about all of this, I'm attempting to get my eyes to open. The most I can achieve right now is a flicker of my eyelids before getting exhausted. Damn you, Eike, for rendering me useless. I would usually have broken out of this by now, eager to greet the new idiot and steal his soul.  
Heh, I remember when Eike first died. He made a comment on that...I think it was "You're the big S, the devil. 'In exchange for your immortal soul' and all that, right?" I almost laughed at him, yet I realized later that's exactly what I do. Upon making a wish, each of my 'masters' surrenders their soul to me when they die. Not that they're actually worth having.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Scarlet Eyes - A Shadow Of Memories/Destiny fiction_**  
Shido  
  
Warning: This is set after ending A, so possible spoilers ahead.  
Pairing: Eike x Homunculus  
Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting these ^_^;;) Me no own, you no sue.  
Notes: Thank you to my nice reviewers! ^___^  
"Why in hell's name am I doing this?" I wonder aloud, swinging my legs back and forth over the side of the desk I'm perched upon. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever."  
I sigh and lean my head back against the wall, eyes fixed on the curled up body in the container in front of me. I feel really sorry for him, even after all that has happened. He has used people so much, but I suppose that people have used him in return. For all that he does things purely for his own gain, he probably has never had anyone summon him for who he is, instead of just for wishes or as an experiment...'_to create life_'. I want neither, yet I'm still summoning him. I must be going crazy.  
He hasn't moved much, apart from a slight flicker of his eyelids. He must still be hurt after that accident... He's so thin, so fragile; yet at the same time, he is more powerful than any human could ever hope to be.  
He seems to me like a lily; frail, yet with a delicate beauty. Something that has to be handled carefully so as not to hurt it. But for all the damage he has sustained, even from my own hand; "I want to end the pain, restore you to the beauty I believe you once were." I speak the last sentence out loud without realising, rather than just thinking to myself; a part of me hopes you heard.  
"I don't know if you can even hear me yet. If you can, you probably think I'm going out of my mind. _I_ think I'm going out of my mind."  
I sigh, then yawn wearily. I've barely moved for nearly a week now, and the lack of sleep is catching up to me. I know you are safe here, so I move down from my perch to the makeshift bed just a few steps away. I slide between the thin sheets and welcome sleep.  
  
Its gone quiet outside...perhaps they have left the room. My eyes are still closed; not that I could see were they open, as this tube has my knees up in front of my face. I need to get out for the sake of my sanity, and I'd rather do it when they cannot see my weakness. I move my legs down to give myself a better position, taking a lot of my energy and willpower, but I've slowly managed to move the lid up.  
It's off. My eyes are closed as I wipe them over. I open them, and observe my surroundings while I step out of the container. Nothing of any interest; the usual stuff in a laboratory. Wait. My ears prick up as I hear the rhythm of deep breathing from behind me. So, my next _master_ is asleep? They should have thought that over a bit more carefully, but I doubt they know of my true power. I turn my entire body round to look upon them. It...It can't be...  
"Eike?" I say his name with the gentle flow of my breath. He is there, lying upon a slim bed with thin sheets; the man, the source of my 'creation' and destruction. "I don't understand..." Why has he done this, brought me back after I used him?  
I take a tentative step towards Eike's sleeping form, wary of waking him. He is paler than usual, and appears to have lost a little weight. It appears that he has not slept for a few days; the skin under his eyes is darkened and a little puffed up. Has he been suffering in this way for me?  
I slowly, carefully lift my right hand up towards his face to slide a stray strand of hair away from his eyes. My hand doesn't even get that far before his shoots up and clasps around it, my eyes widening in shock as his open.  
"Homunculus? You're okay?"  
I tug a little to try and get my hand out of his gentle grip, but to no avail. I fear of damaging myself too much to pull very hard.  
"Homunculus...?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." I hiss out, and he lets go instantly. He draws his hand towards his chest, as if I have burned his fingers.  
"I...I'm sorry." He whispers. "I shouldn't have grabbed your hand like that. I know how fragile your body is. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He's not looking at me, but down at his hand. His voice sounds different, but then I've never heard him say much other than during an attempt to lecture me or when he is confused.  
He's making me feel guilty now. Bad. Homunculus does _not_ feel guilty for anyone. "No, you didn't. Just be more careful next time."  
"Next time?" His voice is wavering, probably with some emotion.  
"Ah yes, there won't _be_ a next time. Once you make your wish, I'm gone."  
I hear him say something very quietly.  
"What was that?" I look at him, my eyes gleaming.  
"I don't want a wish."  
I step back for a second; I wasn't expecting that.  
"Why did you summon then?"  
"I...I don't know." He sits up wearily, and moves his legs around so that his feet touch the ground.  
I make an irritated noise and roll my eyes. "Why did you bother?"  
"I don't know." His lack of answers is annoying me. "I...I suppose I did it because I want to know you. Know who you really are, what makes you do what you do..." His voice tailed off.  
"It is not your place to know any of that information. If you don't want a wish, wish for something stupid. I can't leave until you do, and you should know I don't like to be kept any." I glare at him as he stands up.  
"I pity you, Homunculus. You have so much hate within your heart." I look back at him for a second.  
"I don't have a heart." I turn away and start walking towards the door.  



	3. Chapter 2

**_Scarlet Eyes Chapter 2_**  
Shido

Warning: This is set after ending A.  
Pairing: Eike x Homunculus  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
Notes: Thanks to my reviewers ^_^. Carley – It's not very angsty, but it's not due to be just yet.  C Kahran – I'm glad you like my fic :)  
  


  
"I don't have a heart." The words sting something within me as they pass your lips. I blink back the tears as I watch you leave the room. It shouldn't hurt this much to hear you say that, yet it is simply making me more determined to find out if it is true.  
I will not, cannot, wish until I know for sure. There must be something resembling feelings within you; I've just partially witnessed it.  
"Dammit, why did I reach up and take your hand?" I curse myself and lay back down, knowing you can't leave here.  
  
  
I hate this weak body. If I didn't know that I would break I would be kicking a wall or something. I'm absolutely infuriated with myself. I can't let anyone get close to me, and I can't let myself show any weakness towards people.  
I have to somehow get Eike to use his wish foolishly. I can't stay here, and I can't leave either. Curse him for finding the stone. Being locked within that stone forever would have been a better fate than this.   
I do have to give him a little credit; the summoning process is long and complicated, and he managed to complete it himself. Considering his past display of _intelligence_, he's done well.  
I sigh. "I suppose I'm stuck here for now. Well, Eike had better get used to having me around. Maybe I'll end up driving him mad enough for him to just wish me away." I smirk, as Eike has no idea what he's unleashed. I can be his worst nightmare if I so wish.  
_...Or his greatest dream._  
  
  
I cover my eyes with my arm; I am tired yet sleep eludes me, Homunculus playing on my mind. I'm not comfortable with sleeping in this situation. I gave him life again, and I know he could quite easily destroy himself. I saw him after he took Dana from her mother on that cold day; he was exhausted. His body is only a shell, and if he is to break it...All my work will come to nothing.  
I stand up wearily and walk through the door. He is standing against the opposite wall, his head back and eyes closed. My stomach rumbles, and I groan. I didn't realise how hungry I actually was. Homunculus opens one of his eyes in a semi-glare. "Do you wish for some food?"  
I'm not getting caught out by him like that. "No, I can get that for myself." I look at his thin body. "Do you want anything?"  
He closes his eye. "I don't require food for energy."  
I roll my eyes. "I didn't ask if you require any, just if you want some."  
"No."  
"Fair enough." I shrug dismissively and walk through to the kitchen.  
  
  
I listen to his footsteps as he leaves the room. My lips curl into a small smirk as I set forth the first part of my mission. I hear him returning, and revert my expression back to emotionless.  
"Homunculus!!"  
I open one eye. "Yes?"  
"Take the couch off the ceiling, and put it back on the floor where it was." Eike hissed the words out through his teeth.  
I open the other eye. "Do you wish me to?"  
"I'm _telling_ you to, dammit. I'm not wasting my wish."  
I roll my eyes and lower the couch down, upon which Eike promptly flops onto. This may be tougher than I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Scarlet Eyes Chapter 3**

Warnings: Ending A, Eike x Homunculus

Disclaimer: Me No Own, You No Sue.

His fingers are covered in the red, sticky substance he has in his sandwich. I watch as he brings one hand up to his mouth, smacking his lips as he licks it off each finger with his tongue, tongue darting around each long, slender…

Wait. Why am I so enthralled by watching him eat? I have seen humans eating for many hundreds of years, what makes this time different?

_Because **he's** different._ A tiny voice whispers from somewhere inside me.

He's not different. He's just another master, another idiot whose soul belongs to me. He's just another cursed human. And until he makes his wish, I am a slave.

**_I wish_**_ it could be more…_

I lick the remaining jam from my fingers and look up at Homunculus. My eyes meet his for a second before he looks away, closing his eyes. 

"Have you decided on a wish yet?" I can't be sure from this angle, but it looks like he has the tiniest hint of a blush over his pale cheeks.

"Not yet, no." I smile a little.

"Well…you will have to do so soon." There is a hint of anger in his voice. 'I wonder why…'

"Fair enough, but until I do, you should try to be at least civil to me…please?" He turns to look at me and opens his eyes, the tiniest hint of confusion swirling in the deep red. He does have the slightest tint of rouge flushed over his white skin, the delicate colours contrasting yet mixing perfectly.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't want to be a normal master to you, just using that one wish and then discarding you." I look down. "You're worth more than that."

"I…I am worth only what I was fated to be when I was sealed within that stone."

"Fate…" I look up at him again. "You're the one that kept meddling with fate. You used other people's fates to ensure your destiny, so why not mess with your own? Or is your entire existence worth no more than a single wish?"

I miss the flash of hurt within his eyes before that all-too familiar smirk appears again. "My, my. Weren't you the one telling me not to meddle with people's destinies _so casually_? Eike, stick to one story, will you? You humans are constantly changing your minds…It is very tiresome."

"Tiresome?" I narrow my eyes. "I wish…no," I pause, thinking out another way of phrasing myself. "I regret releasing you from your stone. I…I just felt guilty for being the one who put you back in it, even though you _used_ me. But of course, you wouldn't know anything about guilt, because you're _not human_, unlike me."

I flinch as he uses my own words against me. I ball my small hands into fists, closing my eyes and turning away.

"If you don't want to stay, then just go. I thought that maybe I could help you, but evidently you don't want that."

"I _can't_. Because you summoned me, I am tied to you until you use that damned wish."


End file.
